Who is the Legendary Inu Hanyou
by Sango the kick ass demon slayer
Summary: When Kagome and her friend are thretened by Naraku she turns in to a hanyou. Please R&R rated teen for language.


**In this story they are in the battle with naraku what happens when Kagome turns into a Hanyou when Naraku thretens her and her friends? Blood, bad language,and Kikyo bashing thanks to Naraku!**

Who is the Legendary Inu Hanyou

Chapter 1

The final battle with naraku

"Naraku it's over WIND SCAR" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyahsa could not break the barrier at that moment there was a pink light that hit Naraku's barrrier and broke it it was Kagome's arrow. "Wench this will be your down fall" Naraku yelled and was about to grab Kagome. "Kagome whatch out uhh" Sango screamed while jumping infront of Kagome and being grabbed by Naraku. Naraku lifted up sango and used her as a shield. "Sango no" Miroku yelled while running towards Naraku. "Stupied monk" Naraku yelled. "Ahh" Miroku screamed as he grabbed Miroku and held him up like a shield also. Kagome grabbed her arrow and aimed at Naraku "Asshole put them down" Kagome yelled. "Kagome where did you learn those words" Naraku said while piercing into kagome's stomach there was blood Kagome could feel a pain in her stomach. "Kagome no bastard how dare you hurt Kagome WIND SC.." Inuyasha stopped suddenly. "I wouldn't do that half breed cause remeber is you kill me they will go with me and as the time goes by I will just countinue to put my poisin in Kagome's body" Naraku said. **Kagome calm down let your inner beast out **_What do you mean the inner beast _**Just calm down and let me out i'll help you **_ok I trust you. _Kagome no longer felt the pain in her stomach a couple seconds later Kagome was pulsating. "What are you doing to Kagome" Inu yelled. "Half breed I haven't done anything" Naraku yelled. "Lord Inuyasha I belive Kagome is lettingher inner beast out" a small flea said. "What is her inner beast" Inuyasha asked. "Well for you your inner beast is turning into a demon but Kagome is human so I really don't know what her inner beast would be. I don't know if it would she would become a stronger Miko or if she would become something else" Myoga replied. "**Dam you Naraku**" kagome's inner beast said. "Your still alive Kagome but I will end that" Naraku said so the others could hear. "Naraku you better not touch kagome only I can touch her" Inuyasha yelled and then noticed what he said and started blushing. "**Naraku let go of me you stupied ass**" Kagome yelled. "Oh how sweet Kagome your so nice" Naraku said while slapping kagome. "**That's it don't ever touch me again**" Kagome yelled while stabbing Naraku with her nails. "What happened" every one asked. "Lord Inuyasha Kagome is a hanyou can you notice the little spice in her sweet smell" Myoga said. Inuyasha sniffed the air then agreed with Myoga. "**Mara ichi ni san shi go roku shichi hachi kyuu juu**" Kagome chanted. "Ahh she is the lengendary Inu hanyou" the flea sighed. "Legendary...Inu..Hanyou" Inuyasha questioned. "Wench what are you doing" naraku yelled. "**Mara ichi ni san shi go roku shichi hachi kyuu juu hyaku sen man oku**" Kagome chanted when she finished there was a bright light and they heard Naraku scream Sango and Miroku fell to the floor then Kagome cut Naraku's tentacle and fell to the floor. Kagome heard voices and then everything went quite. Kagome woke uo in kaede's hutshe could smell some wierd smells. "Myoga when will she turn back to normal" Inuyasha and the others asked. "I belive she will stay a hanyou but will have her heart the only difference is she is stronger and looks like a hanyou" Myoga answered. Aftar a couple of minutes they heard a soft voice singing.

**You're giving me too many things**

**Lately you're all I need**

**You smiled at me and said,**

"Don't listin to the song it is a spell" Myoga yelled. "Shut up flea" Inu said while hitting Myoga.

**Don't get me wrong I love you**

**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**

**When we are older you'll under stand**

**What I meant when I said "No,**

**I don't think life is quite that simple"**

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say please**

**Oh baby, Don't go**

**Simple and clean is the wat that your makeing me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

**Hold me **

**Whatever lies beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Reagardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothings like before**

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Reagardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothings like before**

"Idiots" kagome said an started to sing again because the hanyou had layed his head on her lap. She pet his ears.

**Scattered about are seven purple stars**

**Thoughts are brouht together by each, crushing are cry out for love**

**Unable to escape from it, we cling to are dreams**

**We won't lose anymore to the every day trickery**

**Wake up right now**

**Soon we seem to be surronded**

**By the REAL world choking us**

**Your Important person...is who?**

**In the luxury world, shard of eternity and dissapering**

**Touch an seize it, now let's percisely walk this way**

**"Without regreat" we advance to are destanation**

**Will we laugh? Will we cry? Will we be happy? Will we be unhappy?**

**Afterall now, yet I still don't understand**

**In the future you start to change; don't falter**

**That's life's essence**

**We're liveing just barely, we sent our answer**

**Even if it's different, and gives the wrong impression**

**But it's a power full hope**

**Until that day you become the real thing**

**In this cruel world, love's bud will probly be smashed**

**Touch and seize it, we now we engrave it firmly**

**Wake up right now**

**Soon we seem to be surronded**

**By the REAL world choking us**

**Your important person...is who**

**In th luxury world, shards of eternity are appering and dissapearing**

**Touch and seize it, now lets percisly walk this way**

**In order to smile in the end, we now walk percisly this way**

Aftar Kagome finished singing the shikon no tama appered she was about to get up and leave foever when she heard Inuyasha. "Kagome I love you" he said while snuggilig in her lap. Kagome's eyes softened and she began to stroke the hanyou's hair as she was about to fall asleep she whispered "I love you too Inuyasha". Inuyasha was awake the whole time he smirked to him self of the thought of him and Kagome haveing pups together.

_"Inuyasha please the tickeles" Kagome giggeled. "How bout this" Inu said while licking Kagome's neck. "kagome will you be my mate" Inu asked. "yeah" Kagome said. "This might hurt" Inu said getting ready to bight kagome's neck kagome kissed Inuyasha to let him know she was ready. Inu bit into Kagome's neck and licked the blood. "Inuyasha I love you" kagome said while dissapering. "Kagome were are you" Inu yelled. _Inuyahsa woke up with sweat on his forehead.

**Well that was chapter 1 chapter 2 is called feelings brought forth.**

**I need 5 reviews!**


End file.
